Blade of an Assassin
by J13FireFox
Summary: Naruto was an outcast in Konoha by the age of six, with his father being one of the most wanted man in the continent, he was kicked out of the orphanage but on the same night he found his origin, which caused the birth of asssassin that would defy all.
1. Chapter 1

Yo J13FireFox (formerly known as J13Kitsune) presents you his very first fanfiction for this account

 **This story will be similar to a descendant but since I stopped that story (because of technical issues) this is going to be somewhat of a remake but Naruto will be able to use his chakra and still have the eagle vision (bloodline).**

 **Naruto will still be related to Edward and Connor I will tell how they came to the elemental nations in this chapter.**

 **Naruto will also sing so do not flame on the songs I chose it will be what I feel is appropriate for the scene**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **XXX**

A small child around the age of six walked down the empty streets of his village.

The boy was in rags that barely were recognized as clothes, the small child had light spiky black hair that had blonde streaks which fell down to his shoulders along with skin that was a combination of pale and light tan, he had two different colored eyes with the left being a deep navy blue and the right being a dark chocolate brown, but the thing that really stood out about him was the small scar on his right cheek that greatly resembles that of a blade. This was Naruto Kenway otherwise known to many of the villages residents as the snakes child.

He looked at the ground as tears streamed down his face. He sniffled with every step he took as he continued to look at the ground.

He was crying for the reason that the orphanage he was previously living him kicked him out for the reason that there was simply no more space for him.

Out of all the children that were in there, including all of the pre-teens that lived in that orphanage, the caretakers decided to throw him out into the streets.

"It's not fair...why, why did it have to be me?" Little naruto questioned as his tears refused to come to a stop "Why do they treat me like this I know my tou-san is one of the most wanted man on the continent but still why do they have to treat me like this?"

The man he was talking about was Orochimaru, the man that had killed hundreds inside of Konoha for his experiments had a son and that just happened to be little naruto.

And because of that naruto was treated like an outcast, with everyone trying to distance themselves away from him and do the least amount of interaction with him.

Even though naruto knows of his father he knows nothing of his mother except that she left him a notebook that she wrote in for him.

Naruto stopped right in front of an alley before stopping and leaning against a wall before taking out a little notebook from his pocket.

He began to read what the notebook contained.

 _Dear Naru-chan I know that I don't have much time but I want you to know that I love you very much and also if you see your father please kick his ass but I also wanted to tell you things that I and your uncle lived by and hope you can too-_

 _In a world without gold we might've been heroes_

 _Caution's nothing without charisma! For if a man plays the fool, then it's only fools he'll persuade. But appear to be the devil, and all men will submit_

 _For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am... with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run... there's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me_

 _Ah... all Men desire to live by a Code, or a Creed, yes? Yet when pressed, most defer to their instincts rather than the Laws that bind them. But what is the appeal of a creed if it does not yoke all men to like behaviour_

 _I'm not of the same mind, mate. But I won't begrudge you the state of yours_

 _It's all a big show. Give your quarry something to fear, some hellish thing from a fever dream, and men will drop to their knees pleading for their Lord before all else_

 _Aesop once wrote of an eagle, soaring high above a shepherd's field, that swooped down on powerful wings to seize a grazing lamb and carry it off to her nest. Flying close by, a jackdaw saw the deed, and it filled his head with the idea that he too was just as strong and capable. So with a great flapping and rustling of feathers, the jackdaw came down swiftly and clutched at the coat of a large ram. But when he tried to fly away, he found he could not lift the animal, for his size and strength were not up to the task. And even as the jackdaw struggled, the ram hardly noticed he was there. Nearby, just across the field, the shepherd saw the fluttering bird and was quite amused. Running up, he captured the jackdaw and clipped its wings. That evening he gave the jackdaw to his children as a gift. "What an odd little bird this is, father!" they laughed and shouted. "What do you call him?" "This is a jackdaw," the father said. But if you should ask him, he would claim to be an eagle_

 _In the name of liberty, I will fight the enemy regardless of their allegiance. While men of courage write history of this day, the future of our land depends on those who are truly free_

 _He will wait. He will watch. And then - when he's seen all his life's work brought to ruin... Only then will I allow him to die_

 _that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored._

 _Nothing is true, everything is permitted_

 _I hope you understand all of this naru-chan I know I did_

 _Love,_

 _Kaa-Chan_

"I wonder what you mean Kaa-Chan?" Naruto muttered before deciding to let exhaustion consume him. Walking deeper into the alley naruto decided to lay on the ground before looking at a busted mirror that happened to be near him.

All it took was him to look at his tear-filled eyes before he began to feel immense pain...no it was agony. Naruto let out of scream of agony as tears of blood started to go down his face before he gasped as the pain abruptly stopped.

He thought the pain was over before he felt a tug on the back of his conscious.

He then started to see what he could say were memories of two men who he never once saw in his entire life.

He watched their whole life as he received their names.

Edward Kenway and Connor Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton who was connors original name.

He watched as edward went on adventures while trying to quell his thirst for gold and learning all about a brotherhood called the assassins but also faced tragedies like the death of his close friends...he also had something he called eagle vision that made things clear something similar to him.

And there was also connor's memories who were similar to edwards but were also vastly different. Connor lost his mother when some people set his village on fire and had to kill both his best friend and father while also having his teacher pass away due to old age. He also helped to win a war in the name of the freedom something assassins stood for who were pretty much gone in his time...he also had the eagle vision edward had.

He also found out that edward was connor's grandfather.

Soon enough all of the memories stopped after connor buried his teacher but he did receive the something aucune of a memory featuring a bloody and crying woman with black hair that had blonde streaks ,light tan skin, white eyes with slightly bigger than normal pupils, and the Konoha headband on her neck that had a slash mark while saying "Make me, your uncle, and your great-grandfather proud Naru-Chan." soon the visage was over and he was left panting on the ground with wide eyes.

Slowly sitting up naruto spoke in a slightly disbelieving tone "Was that my…Kaa-Chan?"

He began to tear up at the thought of him finally knowing who his mother was and how she looked like. Naruto continued to cry like this for minutes as he felt unbelievable joy and as the tears came to a halt he started to realize a detail.

His mother said to make her along with his uncle and great-grandfather proud and to him it seemed a little weird to not make his grandfather proud.

"But wait, if Edward last name was Kenway and Connor was his grandson which also means his last name is Kenway, and my last name is Kenway does that mean that…" naruto stopped talking as he finally figured out what his mother was trying to say.

Connor was his uncle and Edward was his great-grandfather.

Naruto grinned once more as he figured out more of who was his family. He truly felt happy knowing that his family was looking upon him.

Looking up at the now rising sun as he decided to say a few words "I promise to make you all proud, I'm gbut not as a ninja but an… assassin!" He finished with a grin as his eye color changed to white while his pupils increased in size.

He could've sworn that the light shone brighter as he finished his sentence.

Deciding to leave naruto began to walk out of the alleyway and into the streets of Konoha with his white eyes shining brighter than the sun's light.

Today marked the day of a newly born assassin.

 **XXX**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Damn that took a long ass time for me to write.**

 **So many might be wondering why I made Orochimaru Naruto's father and here is the answer have you all seen how he can disappear like he can and how hard it was to kill him well doesn't that remind you of playing an assassin's creed game where you can pretty much kill anyone and easily escape just by running so that is the main reason I fully believe Orochimaru would've made a great assassin.**

 **Any how I already chose most of the girls for the harem but just leave me reviews of girls you want me to put in and I might just put them in.**

 **Harem:**

 **Haku**

 **Narumi**

 **Natsuko**

 **Satsuki**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Yeah the fact I put fairy tail girls in this story is because I have a plan that involves most of the fairy Tail members but that is going to be in the Shippuden Era.**

 **Until next time Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here and I just want to apologize for something I did in the previous chapter, I was supposed to explain how Edward and Connor came to the elemental nations but I forgot how to explain it so I will explain it in a future chapter.**

 **Also I already chose how narutos assassin costume would look like so just look at the cover image if you don't want to read the description since I suck at those. IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A TIME SKIP**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **XXX**

 _Ten years after that night_

" **GAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"OH KAMI RUN AWA-"**

The bandit who was in the middle of screaming came to a halt as a blade was lodged inside his throat, before his body fell on the ground joining the other corpses that littered the ground.

The one who killed the man was just looking at the corpse before turning his attention to over twenty bandits who were all shaking in fear at the man… no devil in front of them.

He was about 5'10 having a white robe that sleeves stopped at his elbows and it also went to his knees but separated at his hip but was held in position by a red strap that was tied in a knot, he had leather guarding his abdomen which carried three kunais on his right side but on his right hip he had a leather pouch which carried some shuriken and extra kunai. His shoulders were protected by leather pads which each had some type of symbol and were connected by a string of fabric, while on the mans there was another red strap that in the middle had some metal with a symbol. On both arms he wore leather bracers that each had a eight inch blade attached to it. The man wore black pants that were tucked into leather boots that stopped mid-leg while having knee braces that were also man had a red mask that covered the lower part of his while having a hood that had a gray edge along with a triangle tip that stopped at what was presumed to be his nose. On the man's back he had two katanas that had the hand grip having red fabric in the middle with white fabric surrounding the red, currently the two katanas were holstered while facing the right but if the bandits had to guess they would say the two blades were about a yard long **(AN:Check the cover image)** but the thing that scared them was that he had his white eyes brightly glowing in the night, those eyes were saying that they were going to die.

The moon decided to illuminate all that was before it, showing over one-hundred dead bodies on the ground while making everyone have a shadow, seeing this the man sheathed his wrist blades, and the bandits who idiotically thought that was their opportunity to strike charged at the man, who was still not moving decided to say the final words the bandits would ever hear.

 **"Creed Assassination: Hidden Blade: Shadows Follower"**

As those words were uttered he activated his wrist blades once more and disappeared, all of the bandits froze as they all felt as if a presence was upon them, they couldn't even turn their heads to look as a blade was stabbed in their necks.

As all the bandits began to fall the man who was responsible for the carnage stood behind them as he had light wisps of smoke came off him, he began to mutter a few words-

"I hope ayame-neechan doesn't kill me when I get back to the village." The man muttered softly before sliding his hood back letting his dark/blonde locks come free from their confinement before deciding to return to his employer.

Yes everybody, the man who caused all this bloodshed was none other than Naruto Kenway, an assassin that is only sixteen years old at the moment.

Naruto promised himself that he would make his family proud by being an assassin and he did, by being one of the most feared man in the elemental nations, by killing over three thousand man and woman who were wanted dead for horrible deeds.

But that wasn't the thing that made people fear him, it was the fact nobody even caught sight of him killing the wanted, in fact when he killed someone it took over a day or a month at the most for people to finally find a body of his victims. The skills he had in stealth was absolutely terrifying as he killed people that had more security than even the Kages.

Not to mention the fact that he was still a dangerous opponent when it came to combat.

As of the moment he was at a high level in the bingo book if he recalled.

Coming to a halt he decided to summon a bingo book from one of his seals "Let's see how far I have gone." Naruto muttered before checking his status.

 **Name:Unknown**

 **Alias:Devil's Eagle, Shadows Assassin, Shinigami's Eyes**

 **Rank:S**

 **Affiliation:Unknown**

 **Weapons:Two Wrist Blades, Two Katanas, Kunai/Shuriken**

 **Jutsu:Kenjutsu/S+**

 **Shurikenjutsu/S-**

 **Ninjutsu/A-**

 **Genjutsu/A-**

 **Taijutsu/S**

 **Medical Ninjutsu/A+**

 **Hiden/S+**

 **Abilities:Is able to know and decipher what his opponent is going to do, knows a person intention and who he should target, along with the fact he sees the smallest of details(even at night) once he activates his bloodline(otherwise known as eagle vision)Has incredible stamina, has a very high IQ which rivals that of the Nara from Konoha**

 **Warning:Has an incredible chakra reserve due to his vast knowledge of Jutsu, do not face this foe alone especially in the time of night since he has deadly abilities that he can use as an advantage, there is a reason why he has hiden as a type of Jutsu**

 **Ryo:100000 Iwa, 100000 Kumo, 300000 Oto, 100000 Kiri, 100000 Konoha**

Even though you couldn't see it there was a grin that threatened to split Naruto's face as he was incredibly proud at his accomplishments, but then again he did go through hell to go to where he was now.

You see to get where he was wasn't very easy with his time and age, he had to spend countless hours trying to sneak up on ninja and when he did he had to freaking out run them, but then again stealth is in his veins so he actually got the hang of it in a couple of months, but for his other training he actually had to ask for help from ninjas and barely anyone decided to help him, well besides Itachi Uchiha and Might Gai.

And Itachi only trained him in shurikenjutsu, genjutsu and a little bit on kenjutsu, while gai only trained him in taijutsu the rest he had to learn by himself.

That's right he basically created Creed Assassination it basically took him three years to perfect all of the techniques so by the age of nine or ten he was already high B class.

So all he really needed was experience and to do that he decided to make himself an outfit and after hours of working all the jobs people would actually like to employ him(he was Orochimaru's son after all)he made enough money to make an outfit and he was eleven by then.

So as people could already tell he worked mainly as a mercenary and killed people that were wanted dead and with experience he slowly but surely became one of the most feared and quite wealthy individuals in the continent.

He was even able to buy his katanas and hidden blades.

There was one problem though-

Since he was too busy trying to be an assassin he missed his opportunity to go to the academy and because of that he was just a civilian in Konoha.

Of course he knew that his life was going to be boring but then again he acquired some people he could call family once he was able to find a job he could work full time at.

Ichiraku's Ramen a place he could truly call home. The place truly welcomed him and Teuchi-jii along with ayame-neechan were his family.

He also became quite a good cook too, along with the fact he was able to meet the Hokage and his family(to which he actually sort of bonded to he supposed) so that was a plus.

 **"AAAAAEEEEEEEHHHHHHH"**

Naruto stopped as he heard a female scream in the distance and without a second thought in mind he pulled on his hood b before heading to the scream at an impressive speed.

XXX

Arriving at the scene where he heard the scream naruto felt his blood run cold at the sight before him.

There was women and children locked in cages, with torture tools such as whips, rusted knives and others near or around them, and from what he could see there was fresh cuts on many of the captives.

But the thing that really made him stop was the fact that there was about five women all going to be raped from what he could tell were bandits and some missing-nin.

Jumping out from his cover he quickly unsheathed his two katanas and activated his eyes while hearing the surprised noises from those around him.

Naruto muttered some words **"Creed Assassination: Blades: Shinigami's Moving Execution"**

Swinging both of his blades, naruto was able to decapitate a bandit before he appeared before another and doing the same to another, he was able to do this a couple more times efficiently killing all the bandits, before he had to block a strike from a missing-nin jumping away naruto charged at the nin and so did he and right before the missing-nin was about to attack naruto the teen in question muttered-

 **"Creed Assassination: Shadows Trick"**

Naruto disappeared in black wisps from the missing-nin right before said nin eyes before naruto appeared behind the nin him still having wisps around his body before cutting the man in half.

Naruto didn't stop as he charged at two other missing-nin before he jumped over the two-

 **"Creed Assassination: Blades: Shadow Speed"**

Naruto's katanas began to emit black wisps of smoke before the teen threw them at the missing-nins, the blades traveled so fast they were basically invisible to a civilian eye and if it was for a shinobi it would only be a blur.

The nins heads fell off instantly.

Appearing before his bloody blades naruto turned to face the last missing-nin who was shaking in fear.

Naruto stares at the nin before uttering a single word-

"Leave" his voice was so cold it nearly caused the nin to piss his pants, but he didn't have to be told twice as he quickly left not noticing that naruto was holding up a kunai.

Naruto examines his knife a bit more, before throwing the knife at the fleeing nins head…it was skewered in less than a second.

Looking back at the hostages naruto walked towards them, his blades still in his hands.

It caused all the captured woman and children to shake in fear as they believed he was going to kill them, believing he was going to do so they closed their eyes awaiting death but only to see the sound of metal being sliced through.

Opening their eyes the captives saw that the cages that held them in were sliced in half, as tears of joy and relief started to escape them they turned to thank their savior only to see he was in the far distance with the forest covering him.

As naruto left he didn't notice the eye of a single red head watching him longingly before she decided to help the others around her, trying to avoid the carnage that laid before her.

 **XXX**

 **AND DONE!**

 **That took a long ass time but I did it. I showed you How Naruto fights and how his personality is sort of so I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **I also decided to add tayuya and lisanna to the harem so these are all the girls in it as of the moment.**

 **Haku**

 **Narumi**

 **Natsuko**

 **Satsuki**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Tayuya**

 **Lisanna**

 **That's all Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

 **XXX**

Naruto sighed dullfully as he laid his head down on the counter of Ichiraku Ramen. He completed his mission over two days ago and since that time nothing of interest has happened yet.

It was a rather slow day as well, in his workplace.

It was already noon and so far they only had two customers. 'I guess people just don't want ramen today…god I feel so unprotected' naruto thought.

As of the moment our assassin was wearing a loose black long sleeve shirt, black pants, some combat boots, and a white chef apron that he tied to his, while still wearing his red face mask. Even though he says he feels unprotected, naruto still has his two hidden blades hidden from view underneath his sleeves.

Deciding that he was going to take a break he walked over to a young woman who was preparing some noodles, before muttering softly"Ayame-neechan I'm going to take a break I'll be back in an hour." Not waiting for a reply naruto left the stand.

Walking through the streets, naruto patently ignored the stares of disgust he was receiving from multiple villagers. Even after sixteen years of him being alive the villagers couldn't get it through their skulls that he wasn't anything like his father...alright he was a little bit like Orochimaru with him also killing thousands of people, and him liking to observe his opponents but anything else action and personality wise is nonexistent.

As naruto continued to walk through the streets he began to see some things that interested him...instruments.

Yes everybody naruto is a musician.

To the young assassin playing music is one of the things that helped calm him down and relieve himself from the stress the villagers gave him, and to be honest he saw himself to be at an adequate level.

Slowly walking into a store that had instruments, naruto began to browse the aisles for anything that interested him fully aware that many customers that were in the store began to avoid him.

Naruto stopped as he found what he wanted, it was a guitar. Reaching to grab it his forearm was suddenly grabbed by a hand. Turning his head naruto turned to see a smirking jonin.

"May I help you?" Naruto politely asked not even bothering to remove his hand as he already knew that the jonin would take it as an act of violence.

"Hehe, yeah you actually can, if you will can you please follow me." Naruto already knew it wasn't a question the jonin demanded it.

With a sigh naruto made the motion for the jonin to take the lead, and said jonin grinned darkly before letting go of his hand before making his way out of the shop with naruto trailing behind him.

With the cause of commotion it attracted the attention of the villagers, who also smiled as they already knew what was going to happen, so they also began to follow the two enthusiastic to finally see the "snakes child" pay.

Walking into an alley naruto was suddenly grabbed and thrown farther into the alley. Once naruto hit the ground, the assassin stood up before dusting himself off.

Looking to see his offenders naruto was slightly surprised to see another jonin along with the one that made him go to the alley and five chunin all of which were smirking darkly believing that they were going to cripple the teen.

The jonin from the store started to speak "You wanted to know what I could help you with well you see I want you to let us cripple you for disgracing our great village with your presence, not to mention disgracing every ninja who wears this headband by not becoming a ninja even though your the son of one of the most powerful." It was obvious the jonin was trying to intimidate the teen in front of him with his speech.

Naruto just looked bored "Is that all?" That made all the ninja and villagers (who were in the background) present furious.

Not even bothering to respond the jonin who was speaking charged at naruto and aimed a punch at the still teen. Once he was within striking distance the jonin let out a punch at naruto and hit him straight on the cheek.

The jonin let a dark grin spread across his face as he felt the punch connect only for his expression turn into one of shock as naruto began to tilt his head using the punch's momentum to make him spin before the teen delivered a brutal kick to the jonin's unprotected back.

Blood spewed from the jonin's mouth as he felt his back break just from the kick, but naruto didn't stop as he grabbed the back of the jonin's head and slammed the head into the concrete making a small crater once it impacted with the ground. It wasn't hard to tell that the jonin lost conscious when he didn't rise.

Naruto looked at the unconscious jonin before turning to all the other ninja who were looking on in fear and shock at what just occurred "You all attacked as a group and he punched me, it connected...it gives me a reason to cripple all of you." The assassin spoke as he witnessed the gathered shinobi become even more scared.

Not waiting for a reply naruto charged at a chunin and delivered a punch at his chest, you could hear the sound of ribs breaking, as the chunin cried out in pain naruto jumped above the chunin, as soon as naruto was in the air naruto began to spin before delivering a kick to the chunin's head making him lose conscious and making him barrel out into the street where villagers looked out in horror.

Turning his attention to the four other shinobi naruto grabbed a chunin's face before slamming her into the ground as it made a crater, with his hand still holding the face of his victim naruto through her in the air where he followed suit and delivered a kick to her stomach which made her propel into the ground where she made an even bigger crater...all in less than five seconds.

As naruto landed back on the ground he caught a kunai that was thrown, before charging at the assailant and sliding underneath the chunin while stabbing the kunai into the man's foot which the proposed a scream of agony, standing up naruto punched the back of the chunin's head causing him to rocket straight into the ground.

Seeing there was three more shinobi naruto grabbed the head of a chunin before slamming his knee onto his face, the sound of cartilage breaking was heard all around, not stopping naruto grabbed both of the shinobi's leg before using the body as a bat to hit the last chunin.

Dropping the unconscious body he had in his hands, naruto charged at the dazed chunin before he sent a brutal haymaker at the chunin's jaw as teeth fell from the mouth as the chunin was lifted from the ground naruto grabbed the collar of his vest before throwing him out into the street where he broke more bones as his body impacted the ground.

Turning his head to the last jonin naruto blocked a punch with his forearm before grabbing the offending limb to where he pulled jonin and sending a knee to the stomach which caused blood to spew from the mans mouth.

Looking at the jonin he was holding, naruto gave him a cold look while unsheathing his hidden blade and activating his eyes it made the jonin flinch, before the assassin delivered a devastating punch to the mans face which sent the jonin to ground and made the ground tear apart as the jonin stopped in the middle of the street.

Naruto viewed his handiwork before sheathing his weapon and his eyes returned to normal, stepping into the street as he saw that all the villagers that were in the street looking at him with unbridled fear.

"I am not weak, I will defend myself...and cause a massacre." Naruto spoke in a soft tone as he saw all the villagers shake, before he headed into the store he was in before.

Taking the guitar he wanted, naruto went to the front counter and paid for the instrument before leaving to go back to his job, leaving behind broken bodies and terrified villagers.

Not noticing that he was being watched by Itachi Uchiha.

XXX

A few hours later

Minato Namikaze sighed happily at the fact that his daughters graduated from the academy and finally became kunoichi .

He and his wife Kushina have been training their children since the age of five and as far as he could tell they were a solid B-rank and with the experience they get as a ninja they would make A-rank very quickly.

Once he finished the paperwork he had, Minato began to look over the graduates and whose team they should be on.

"Team 1 should have **(AN:SKIP)** Kurenai requested to make a tracking team, so that should be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is already in circulation, Asuma wanted to make the next Ino-Shika-Cho so Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are going to be on Team 10, Here's the troubling part for Team 7 Kakashi requested to have both Narumi, Natsuko and Satsuki but if I did that it would be a pure offensive team and would be in need of a support type of shinobi, not to mention that Yakumo and Sai both graduated the academy and from what I can tell are both support types while there is no one else who graduated." Minato furrowed his brow in frustration as he realized that he needed one more graduate or else he would have Satsuki and either Yakumo or Sai to the reserves...not to mention the fact Anko wanted a team this year.

He didn't want to do that as he knew that satsuki and yakumo are clan heiresses along with the fact that sai was trained by Danzo and it would be the waste of a shinobi if he sended him to the reserves. He sighed as he knew it was going to take a lot of thinking to actually see plan out a team.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when he heard the sound of knocking upon his door.

"Come in!" The door opened and itachi came into view.

"Itachi what can I do for you?" Minato asked curiously as he barely ever received itachi as a visitor besides coming to do a report about a mission.

Itachi bowed respectfully before speaking "Hokage-sama I came to inform you about what I witnessed while doing my patrol it's about...naruto."

Once Minato heard naruto his interest peaked, the hokage met naruto about five years ago when he and his family came to Ichiraku to eat and when he met the naruto it was pleasant feeling when they both talked as if he was the son he never had and since then he went to Ichiraku about every month or so.

Hell even his family warmed up to naruto, with Narumi and Natsuko saying how his ramen was the best with Kushina supporting their statements.

Since then his daughters came to Ichiraku every week just to eat naruto's ramen. Hell when they went on both natsuko's and narumi's 13'th birthday, naruto made them a very delicious ramen that he spent hours on just to perfect it, there was even thirteen candles on the broth.

When he and Kushina said to make a wish, the girls blushed slightly before blowing out the candles to a clapping naruto. After that his daughters at times stared longingly at an oblivious naruto and Kushina often teases them when the naruto is brought into conversations.

BUT HE'LL BE DAMNED IF HE LETS HIS DAUGHTERS DATE THEY'RE TOO YOUNG DAMNIT!

"What about naruto?"

"Well it seems that naruto is very skilled when it comes to combat."

"How?"

"Seven shinobi attacked him, to be more exact two jonin and seven chunin."

At this Minato froze "Why?"

"I heard them saying about him being a disgrace to the village and the shinobi that inhabit it due to the fact he isn't one, especially since his father is a great one."

Minato was furious at what itachi said, it doesn't matter that naruto isn't a shinobi, the only thing that matters is that he doesn't become a horrible monster like his father.

Then he realized something, quickly standing up with worry being written all across his face "Is naruto alright?!"s

"He is better than alright, if anything I would be more worried about the seven crippled shinobi."

Minato was confused why would he need to worry about the seven shinobi if they attacked naruto-

"Did you defeat the shinobi?"

Itachi shook his head " I was watching from a distance and was only going to interfere if someone attacked, a jonin did and punched naruto in the face, there was no other shinobi other than myself."

Minato was confused, if a jonin attacked naruto with itachi saying that naruto didn't have a scratch on him, and there was not one shinobi beside itachi how were the shinobi crippled-

His eyes widened "Are you saying that naruto single handedly crippled seven shinobi?!"

Itachi nodded his head "With brutal efficiency as well he tore up the ground and caused craters, each shinobi suffered broken bones."

Minato was dumbfounded "I don't understand how can naruto take down seven shinobi without having a scratch isn't he a civilian?!"

Itachi nodded "I know it sounds unbelievable but I think I know how it is possible."

At Minato's questionable gaze itachi spoke "He had a type of wrist blade and when he was dealing with the last shinobi his eyes turned white and his pupils enlarged slightly, there is only one other man in the entire continent that has that weapon and dojutsu."

Minato's eyes widened significantly at the statement "Are you implying that naruto is the devils eagle."

At itachi' nod Minato's expression turned serious as he pondered the thought of having one of the most infamous man in the entire elemental nations living in his village. His eyes widened though as he hit a realization.

"Itachi can you please bring me naruto I need to speak to him?"

Itachi nodded and bowed before leaving in search for the assassin.

Once itachi left Minato sat back down on his seat before he checked the team selections "Team 7 will have Narumi and Natsuko Uzumaki-Namikaze along with Sai, Team 11 will have Anko as the Jonin Sensei and her students will be Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, and...Naruto Kenway."

XXX

With naruto we see him closing up Ichiraku with his new guitar on his back, before leaving the small stand once he made sure that it was securely closed.

He began to walk away naruto ignored the glances of fear he was receiving from the villagers, before grabbing the guitar that was on his back, and began to strum the strings a bit. Deciding to test out his new instrument naruto began to play a tune

 **XXX**

 **Save Myself- Ed Sheeran**

 **XXX**

 **I gave all my oxygen to people that could breathe**

 **I gave away my money and now we don't even speak**

 **I drove miles and miles, but would you do the same for me?**

 **Oh, honestly?**

 **Offered off my shoulder just for you to cry upon**

 **Gave you constant shelter and a bed to keep you warm**

 **They gave me the heartache and in return I gave a song**

 **It goes on and on**

 **Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels**

 **I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills**

 **And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf**

 **No farewell**

 **So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself**

 **I gave you all my energy and I took away your pain**

 **'Cause human beings are destined to radiate or dream**

 **What line do we stand upon 'cause from here looks the same?**

 **And only scars remain**

 **Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels**

 **I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills**

 **And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf**

 **No farewell**

 **So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself**

 **But if don't**

 **Then I'll go back**

 **To where I'm rescuing a stranger**

 **Just because they needed saving just like that**

 **Oh, I'm here again**

 **Between the devil and the danger**

 **But I guess it's just my nature**

 **My dad was wrong**

 **'Cause I'm not like my mum**

 **'Cause she'd just smile and I'm complaining in a song**

 **But it helps**

 **So before I save someone else**

 **I've got to save myself**

 **Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels**

 **I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills**

 **And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf**

 **No farewell**

 **So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself**

 **And before I blame someone else, I've got to save myself**

 **And before I love someone else, I've got to love myself**

As naruto finished his song he noticed that he was receiving many stares from the villagers who gathered around him some looked at him with sympathy or admiration.

It caused him to smile.

 **XXX**

 **DONE!**

 **God damn that took most of my day anyhow here is the harem so far**

 **Haku**

 **Narumi**

 **Natsuko**

 **Satsuki**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Tayuya**

 **Lisanna**

 **Tenten**

 **That's all Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

XXX

Naruto walked home with a smile fresh on his face.

He was happy, he was able to convince some villagers that he wasn't all that bad...but he also thinks he began the start of his own fan club.

He stopped mid-step as he sensed the presence of a man behind him, he didn't need to look behind him to know who was behind.

"What can I do for you...Itachi-Sensei."

"Can't a man see his student?"

Turning to see itachi, naruto let out a small grin "I thought you were dissatisfied with how I turned out."

Itachi shook his head "A good sensei can never be dissatisfied with his student, besides I taught you to defend yourself not to become a shinobi, that is something you choose."

Naruto continued to grin until he heard itachi's next words "But I see that you didn't become a shinobi, but an assassin."

Naruto let the grin drop until, until his mouth became a thin line "What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do but what hokage-sama is."

At this naruto perked up since he was sure that he was on the hokages good side 'but then again it never hurts to be careful' naruto thought as his mind drifted to the hidden blades he had on.

Letting himself nod naruto began to head to the center of the village where the Hokage tower was at, with itachi following closely behind him.

XXX

Naruto stood in front of Minato with the both of them staring intently at each other, and itachi observing quietly in the background.

While naruto didn't want to offend Minato he couldn't help but be tense as there was several things that Minato could do all ranging from his death to him being used as a breeding stock.

Minato finally decided to break the ice "Naruto do you know why you're here?" The teen in question nodded his head slowly "For me being one of the most wanted man in the continent."

Minato nodded his head at the teen "I also want to show you something." Minato took out a bingo book from his desk before handing it to naruto "Turn to the tenth page along with page seventy-eight" naruto did as he was told.

 **Name:Minato Namikaze**

 **Alias:Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash**

 **Rank:SS**

 **Affiliation:Konohagakure, Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze Clan**

 **Weapons:Triple-pronged Kunai**

 **Jutsu:Ninjutsu/S+**

 **Space-Time Ninjutsu/S**

 **Shurikenjutsu/S+**

 **Fuinjutsu/S+**

 **Taijutsu/S**

 **Abilities: This shinobi is able to summon toads, and was able to earn the respect and full cooperation of Gamabunta the toad boss summon. The yellow flash is an adept sensor, able to detect chakra signatures from great distances. He is also proficient in the nature transformations of Fire, Wind, Lightning. The yellow flash created the Rasengan (the highest level of shape transformation). The yellow flash also created the Flying Thunder God.**

 **Warning:Has an incredible chakra reserve due to his techniques, The Rasengan gives an edge in combat as it requires no hand seals to create and is self-sustaining, while it requires very precise chakra control to use, his mastery allowed him to form it with either hand instantly and vary its size from standard, to Big Ball Rasengan-sized, The Flying Thunder God allows him to instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether a tool, place, or person that was branded. The Yellow Flash also has a great physical prowess and intelligence that is equal to the Nara clan, FLEE ON SIGHT**

 **Ryo:200000000 Iwa, 100000000 Kumo, 90000000 Oto, 100000000 Kiri**

 **Name:Itachi Uchiha**

 **Alias:Itachi of the Sharingan**

 **Rank:S+**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure, Uchiha Clan**

 **Weapons:Tanto, Kunai, Shuriken**

 **Jutsu:Ninjutsu/S+**

 **Bukijutsu/S-**

 **Shurikenjutsu/S**

 **Genjutsu/S+**

 **Taijutsu/S-**

 **Fuinjutsu/A**

 **Abilities:Itachi can summon crows, Itachi specialises in genjutsu typically performed with his Sharingan, His illusions often involved crows and could be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact**

 **Warning:He has impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This is extended to both throwing weapons and hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals; even skilled Sharingan users have difficulty keeping track of him. When it comes to genjutsu they are so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen prey to him. If opponents try to avoid eye contact in fear of his Sharingan, Itachi could instead cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them. Itachi could also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began. Against other genjutsu users, he could turn their genjutsu against them. As a fully-trained Konoha Anbu, Itachi is skilled with a sword, Like many Uchiha, he specialised and was advanced in shurikenjutsu.**

 **Ryo: 3000000 Iwa, 5000000 Kumo, 90000000 Oto, 3000000 Kiri**

Naruto let a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as soon as he realized that he was in the same room where two monsters resided. He knew that while he was S-rank facing off itachi and Minato would sound in his death or him coming out crippled.

"You realize that I could have you killed on the spot."

At this naruto tensed, and he slowly began to prepare for a fight until he heard Minato's next words "But I'm not going to do that as I have become attached to you over these past few years and you can become a great assist to the village, so I want to give you an option."

The assassin calmed his beating heart down as soon as he realized that he wasn't(probably) going to fight.

Minato spoke again "You can choose to become a shinobi of this village and be on a genin squad, but you can still refuse and have to face the consequences."

It took him less than a second to respond "I accept."

Minato smiled "Glad to have have you with us naruto."

XXX

Naruto walked through the streets of the village while having a new addition of cloth on his forehead, it was the protector that represented his village.

He was officially a shinobi of his home.

 **AND HE HAD TO FUCKING DO OVER 60 DAMN D-RANK MISSIONS, IF HE COULD EVEN CALL THEM THAT.**

Minato had briefed him of how the shinobi life works and what a genin is able to do if they pass their senseis test.

He already knew that his team was going to pass with flying colors(even if he doesn't know who they were)

Naruto began to grumble "Damn D-ranks...I'm an S-rank assassin…don't have time to do chores...a civilian can do that-" naruto stopped his mumbling once he saw one of his long time friends...Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Narumi was about 5'6 with long sunny yellow blonde hair tied into two pigtails that dropped to her hips, violet eyes and three whiskers like scars on each cheek with a light tan complexion. She had a fishnet shirt that strained slightly against her C cup breast, with a slightly unzipped orange jacket that had a red swirl on the back. She had black shinobi pants, with blue shinobi sandals. She had a kunai pouch on her left thigh while her shuriken one was on her right while her legs were shapely and her ass (from what he could tell) was soft and plump. On her neck she was proudly showing the Konohagakure forehead protector being proudly shown on her neck.

And she was wearing a maniacal grin with a large scroll on her back.

He witnessed her jumping through the night along the rooftops heading in the direction of the forest surrounding the village.

"...knowing her...she's about to do something idiotic." With a small sigh escaping his lips naruto decided to follow her, she was none the wiser.

XXX

Naruto followed narumi out of the village into a path that led to a part of the forest before coming into a clearing that had a shed being on the edge. And while he really didn't all that much want to get into her business he decided to stay about fifty yards away, and sat on the branch of a tree with its leaves covering himself.

'I wonder what she's going to do' naruto thought with a small sigh escaping lips before looking at narumi who had opened the scroll and was looking through its contents.

He watched as narumi began performing some hand signs before channeling her chakra and for a split second he thought that some smoke erupted from infront of her.

This continued for a few hours with narumi having much more progress with each try before successfully creating a replica of herself 'Hmm...so she was learning Kage Bunshin, and that's why I saw some smoke, maybe I can ask her how to make one later on' naruto thought with slight excitement before a man came from the trees.

From what he could tell was that the man was a chunin, had tan colored skin, and had his hair in the shape of a pineapple…while looking quite angry.

While he really could only really hear a few words due to their distance he knew that the man shouted about 'stealing the forbidden scroll' at narumi and in turn she looked sheepish before saying something along the lines of 'instant chunin test from Mizuki-sensei.

The chunin looked confused for a moment before his expression turned to one of horror before a kunai was lodged in his leg.

 **"IRUKA-SENSEI!"** Narumi shouted in shock and fear

Naruto tensed before snapping his head in a direction just as another chunin appeared, the chunin had white hair and pale skin, along with two fuma shuriken strapped in his back. But what made naruto slightly anxious was his expression...it was malicious.

'Gotta know what's happening... **Creed Assassination: Lurk** ' naruto whole psychic became covered in wisps of smoke before he dissolved into the shadows and moved to the foliage which was across from narumi's side.

Naruto was now able to hear what they were saying and the first things he heard...well let's just say he didn't like it one bit-

"Mizuki why, why would you do this!" The tan chunin yelled in anger and pain, but all he received as a down right evil chuckle from 'mizuki'.

"Why you ask well the answer is simple Iruka, power with the power that is held within that scroll I will be able to give this to Orochimaru and BECOME ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD!" With that he gave maniacal laughter which sent shivers down Iruka's and narumi's spines.

Soon the man's laughter died before he looked at narumi "Now be a good kyuubi bitch and hand over the scroll!" Narumi in return just shook her head rapidly in fear.

"NO!"

"Well you just signed your death warrant!" Mizuki grabbed one of his shuriken and threw it at narumi.

Time slowed down for narumi (while she may be a B-rank she never actually experienced life and death situations)and Iruka as they saw the shuriken heading towards the kyuubi's Yin vessel.

'Damn I'm too far away from narumi and the kunai doesn't help damn it!' Iruka thought in frustration and horror.

Narumi closed her eyes as millions of thoughts went through her head each coming in forms of 'I'm going to die', 'never going to be legend', and 'how I'm going to miss everyone' but one of them stood out from the rest-

'I'm never going to be able to marry naruto-kun' narumi thought sadly as she awaited death.

 ***CLANG***

The sound of metal slicing metal and a small thump resounded from the clearing.

Narumi slowly opened her eyes, and they immediately opened in shock and joy as she saw her naruto-kun standing in front of her with his wrist extended and his hidden blade being seen.

"Are you okay narumi-chan?" The assassin spoke softly with his eyes never leaving the shocked mizuki.

Narumi couldn't have been happier as she saw her crush standing in front of her she quickly looked around her to see the fuma shuriken was cut in half right in front of naruto, she regained her wits before giving a shaky "H-hai!"

Naruto nodded turning his attention to a shocked Iruka and saw that he was still bleeding out with the kunai still lodged in, naruto put his hand inside of his pocket before taking out some bandages and handing them to narumi "Bandage Iruka-san, I'll handle it from here." He didn't wait for a response before slowly heading his way to where mizuki was.

Mizuki recovered from his shock and took a good look at naruto before sneering "Well if it isn't the snake child, why don't you help me take that scroll from them and give it to your father?" Mizuki asked the 'snake child' before laughing.

But that soon stopped as he saw naruto going through a few hand signs.

After going through his hand signs naruto said **"Katon:Great Fireball no Jutsu"** a massive ball of fire erupted from naruto's mouth as it charged at mizuki.

Said chunin widened his eyes in shock before hastily moving away from the fire, but didn't go away unscathed as his hand had third-degree burns.

Mizuki didn't have time to cradle his hand before the young assassin charged at him with him going through a few more hand signs **"Fuuton:Wind Blade no Jutsu"** a slight outline of wind appeared at the tips of naruto's fingers before he started to slash at mizuki who tried to dodge but still suffered several cut and slash wounds.

Naruto stopped his assault before he brought up his leg and hit mizuki right in the jaw and lifted the chunin up into the air.

While mizuki was airborne naruto weaves through some signs before saying **"Katon:Phoenix Flower no Jutsu"** small volleys of fire came out of naruto's mouth before they exploded on contact with mizuki lifting him higher up in the air.

Naruto added chakra to his legs before jumping until he was a couple of feet above of mizuki and clenched his hand **"Creed Assassination:Shinigami Fist"** wisps of smoke emitted from naruto's clenched hand until it became fully covered in wisps.

Just as mizuki was at naruto's striking distance the assassin let his fist fly until it hit mizuki straight into his gut, just from the force there was a slight shockwave.

Mizuki let his barely conscious self spit out blood before he was propelled to the ground. Once the badly burned chunin impacted the ground debris flew into the air.

Naruto landed on the ground with a slight thump before looking at mizuki who was unconscious inside of a sevenxeight crater. The assassin walked over to mizuki before he sealed the traitor inside of a scroll (that he sealed on his persona)

He turned his attention to the other two in the clearing and let a chuckle escape his lips once he saw their shocked faces "Don't let your mouths hang open for two long or you'll catch flies." The young assassin spoke amused at the reactions he received.

Naruto walked towards the two before crouching down to iruka's bandages thigh before making a few hand signs and speaking **"Mystical Palm no Jutsu"** naruto's hands glowed green before Iruka wound started to heal until it was just a dull throb.

"Well that should do it, anyhow narumi-chan let's go back to your tou-san." All he received was a nod before naruto helped Iruka up to his feet and started to walk away from the clearing.

 **XXX**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the late update but I was busy trying to finish all the school work that I get.**

 **Now let me explain a few things Naruto has three affinities them being Fire, Wind, and Water but as you all saw he has to do hand signs unlike his Creed Assassination so just think of Creed Assassination like the Rasengan when naruto doesn't have his weapons unsheathed and when he does think of his weapons as the hand signs.**

 **The harem so far-**

 **Haku**

 **Narumi**

 **Natsuko**

 **Satsuki**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Tayuya**

 **Lisanna**

 **Tenten**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
